


Kidnapped

by FallzVentus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, early plot twist, fire emblem fates inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish has been waiting for this moment for a long time. She made sure that everything went according to plan. To perform for her father's guests was a great honor. Her siblings are happy for her and hope everything goes the way their youngest sibling wants. What happens when someone intrudes on those plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this when I couldn't sleep after playing Fire Emblem Fates. My favorite family was Nohr so I based the family around that slightly. Hope you guys enjoy may super late night random story.

Trish stared at the clock anxiously. Today was the day. This took a whole year to plan out. Everything had to go as plan. If it didn’t, there were way too many consequences for her to count. She jumped out of her train of thoughts when her brother tapped on her shoulder. He smiles down at her. 

“Nervous?” he asked. She smiled back and nodded. 

“How can’t I be, Nick? This is my first time performing for mother and father at one of their parties. So many things can go wrong if they don’t like my performance.” 

“I’m positive the people will love you. Your magic always amazes anyone who sees it.” 

“Nicholas is right,” Alicia said walking towards the two. She embraced her younger sister, placing her head between her chest. Trish blushed brightly. “You have a wonderful talent that should be loved by everyone. If anyone disagrees, well...” Trish quickly separated the two of them. 

“No need for that, Alicia. Everyone has the right to their own opinions.” 

“Trish...” a male voice said. The siblings looked up to see their oldest sibling approach them. “It’s time.” Trish nodded and walked towards her brother. They met eyes for a brief moment only for him to ruffle her hair. 

“Tom! Alicia worked so hard on my hair.” Tomas chuckled. 

“Then don’t be so nervous. You’ll do great.” Trish laughed and headed towards the stage. 

 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, my youngest daughter,” Stanford said and brought the crowd’s attention to Trish. She took a deep breath and got in her starting position. She felt her magic gather in the air around her. Once the music started, she danced. 

_“Come with me on a journey_  
_Far away from all you know_  
_Unleash the side feasting on your soul_  
_Feed that hunger and need_  
_With adventure and fear_  
_Then come home_  
_To the familiar blue waves,”_

she sang as she moved across the stage. 

As she sang and danced, petals flew around her and the audience lighting the room with their beauty. The audience watched in awe as the magic moved with her body and music. As the music ended, she panted heavy breaths and looked at the clock. Her dance was much longer than she anticipated. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the crowd burst with applause. She stood up straight and gave the crowd a smile. She slightly bowed in thanks. She glanced at the clock again. How much longer will they clap? When the crowd’s applause died down, there was one person still clapping. 

Everyone’s focus shifted to a man with short brown hair, a blue eye, and an eye patch. He walked closer to the stage as he clapped. Trish watched the man in confusion. She looked at the clock again. When he stopped clapping, he smirked at the performer. 

“What a wondrous voice you have, my lady. It’s the best voice I’ve ever heard. However...” The man jumped on the stage. Trish started to back away. She could see her siblings rising up to run towards her. He grabbed her arm. “I wonder what your screams of pain sound like.” 

Smoke suddenly filled the room. Everyone went into a screaming panic. Trish tried to get away from the man, but he held her tighter and closer. He chuckled. 

“You’re not getting away from me, little singer. I really want to hear those screams,” he said and started to run out of the ballroom dragging her along. 

“Trish!” she heard Alicia scream trying to reach her youngest sibling, but the man was faster than anyone anticipated. Trish tried as much as she could to get out of his grip, but all seemed useless. 

Once they reached outdoors, the man forced Trish into the trunk of his car and locked her inside. He threw a piece of paper on the steps and quickly got in the driver’s seat. He drove away from the gala as fast as he possibly could. It was about thirty minutes of silence until he heard someone climbing into the his back seats. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Trish climbing through the middle hole that led to the trunk. He chuckled. 

“Well, little singer, ready to scream in pain?” he said. Trish hit him lightly. 

“You’re late, Ven.” 

 

“They have to be here,” Tomas said as he approached a building with the SWAT team. It’s been a month since their precious Trish was taken away. The man who took her left a clue to their whereabouts multiple times, but the location kept changing. Not this time. This time they were going to get her back. 

“Please stay out here, Mr. Axis. There’s no telling what will happen once we breach the building. We’ve hacked the cameras inside so that you may witness the events along with your siblings,” a member of the force said. Tomas gave a curt nod and joined his siblings by the monitors. 

“Our poor Trish. I just want to run in and save her,” Alicia said as she looked at Trish on the monitor. Their youngest sibling was tied up in a chair and looked horribly weak. Tomas had trouble controlling his anger. 

“The fact this man kidnapped her for some sick game of cat and mouse... I can’t wait to get my hands on him,” Nicholas said balling his fist. 

“I couldn’t agree more, but for now we leave this in the hands of the authorities,” Tomas said as calm as possible. 

The siblings watched as the police burst into the building. All was quiet at first. They climbed the stairs in pure silence. If they didn’t know better, they would assume the building was abandoned. The silence was disturbed when they reached the third floor’s main hall. The sound of a gun rang out and took out one of the team members. The men started to look around for the shooter only to be met with a laugh. 

“I must congratulate you all for making it this far. However, the game is only beginning. Don’t you agree, Sila?” a voice said over a loudspeaker to be followed by a scream of pain. The men turned around to see a woman with blonde hair in a wild pony tail, a red eye, and an eye patch. In her hand was the hair of the man she forced to the ground. She had the look of a sadistic monster. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said. The men started to surround her. 

“Don’t take too long now.” 

“I won’t.” 

Power welled inside of Sila as she attacked the SWAT members. She used that power to embed some of the members in the concrete walls while breaking the bones of others. The armed forces tried to shoot her, but she simply summoned petals to block their efforts or the mysterious shooter took them out before they could even try. To everyone witnessing the event, Sila was hell’s angel on a rampage. To Sila, she was simply dancing to her favorite song. It wasn’t long until all the SWAT members were incapacitated. The voice laughed. 

“Good show, Sila. I hope you didn’t get too much blood on your clothes. I just bought you those,” he said. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” 

“Behind you!” 

Sila turned to see Alicia running at her with full force. A heavy bat tightly gripped in her hand. She quickly moved out of the way before the bat could hit her. She dodged it again only to almost run into a bullet. Nicholas and Tomas were standing behind the older female with guns. They all glared at Sila. 

“Give us our sister!” Alicia yelled. Sila chuckled. 

“But the game’s not over yet. I haven’t had enough fun y-” A bullet grazed her cheek. 

“Give her back now!” Tomas yelled. 

“You’ll get her once the game is done.” She tossed them an envelope. “Till then.” 

Sila quickly ran towards the closest staircase. The siblings followed after her. Tomas shot at her a few more times, but only grazed her. They watched as Sila jumped out of the stairwell window taking the glass with her. She landed in the back of a truck. Inside of the truck was an unconscious Trish. The siblings stood in horror as the truck drove away with Sila waving goodbye to them. 

 

“Ow! Easy with the alcohol,” Sila said as Ven cleaned her wounds. They were sitting on a bed within a cheap motel. Ven only chuckled as he placed a bandage on her. 

“That’s what you get for jumping out a window, but please keep screaming,” he said earning a light hit from the female. 

“Such a sadist.” 

“Not as bad as you, my dear. You were so brutal to those police members. Took everything I had not to join in the fun and just watch from my sniper scope.” Sila laughed only to flinch when Ven put alcohol on another wound. “So, how’s our hostage?” 

“Resting peacefully. She did stir a bit when the siblings popped up,” she said. Ven chuckled and cupped her face. 

“I must say I’m enjoying our little game much more than I thought I would.” 

“So am I.” 

The two gave each other light kisses. The more they kissed, the more heated they became. Ven pulled on Sila’s hair until her natural brown hair was revealed. She separated from him and frowned. 

“Aren’t you worried about our little hostage?” 

“Why would I be? She knew what she was getting into.” Sila smiled and wrapped her arms around Ven. 

“Are you positive about that?” 

“I sure hope not,” he said and rejoined their lips. 

 

Months passed. The siblings haven’t been able to retrieve their darling sister despite multiple run ins with her kidnappers. The journey was proving to be frustrating, but they refused to give up. That determination brought them to where they are now; holding three guns to an exhausted Sila. The blonde was laughing. 

“You three are good at this game. I never thought the final level would be this much fun,” she said. She immediately moved her head out of the way of a bullet. 

“We won’t ask again. Where. Is. Trish?!” Tomas yelled. Sila chuckled again. 

“She’s in the room right behind me all ready to go.” 

“You better not be lying to us,” Nicholas said cocking the gun. Sila laughed again. 

“As fun as these past few months have been, I’m starting to get tired. I think I’ll rest for a while,” Sila’s eyes started to droop, “Oh, and Ven, let’s do this again in a few years. But this time, I want them to walk into a grand ceremony.” 

“R-Really?” Ven said over the speaker. Sila’s eyes closed. 

“Yeah; let’s make it the greatest ceremony the world has ever seen,” she said as she faded into red petals. 

The siblings stood in shock for a few seconds before running into the room before them. On the floor was an unconscious Trish. Alicia was the first to run to her side and attempt to wake her up. 

“Trish, open your eyes, sweetie. Please...” she said hurriedly. Trish groaned and slowly opened her blue eyes. 

“A-Alicia...?” she said groggily. The siblings gave a collective sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank God you’re alright!” Alicia embraced the youngest sibling in the greatest hug she could muster. The other siblings quickly joined in. 

“G-Guys...you’re...squeezing my ribs...” The group slowly separated. Trish saw the tears fill their eyes. 

“We were so worried. We didn’t even know if we would see you alive again,” Nicholas said. Trish nodded. 

“I wasn’t sure I would be alive either, but they showed no interest in killing me. I...I was... I was so scared...” She started to cry. The siblings gently held her once more. 

“Come on. Let’s go home,” Tomas said. The group gave a collected nod and started to make their way outside. As they walked, Trish silently took an object out of her pocket; a diamond ring. She couldn’t contain her small smile. 

_A grand ceremony...._

_*Owari*_


End file.
